


Aliento

by sam_autumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_autumn/pseuds/sam_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cumplió con éxito su última misión, pero no podía decir adiós. Se llevaría ese amor hacia donde se encontrara la libertad. MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE. Spoilers manga hasta ch49.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliento

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069988) by [sam_autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_autumn/pseuds/sam_autumn)



Inhalaba... y sus pulmones se llenaban de ese olor a óxido. Exhalaba, el aire se escapaba demasiado rápido, igual que la sangre que emanaba de su abdomen. No importaba si intentaba tapar la herida con sus manos, no podría contener aquel desastre.  
\- Monstruo de mierda... - susurró para si, y en su rostro se dibujó una torcida sonrisa llena de ironía. Sí, lo había logrado, era el único de entre todos los seres humanos capaz de hacerlo y lo hizo. El asqueroso simio yacía bajo sus pies muerto.  
Pero Levi no podía moverse más, el equipo de maniobras estaba inservible, sin gas, sin navajas, estaba roto; y él no tenía la fuerza de dar un paso, permaneció de pie sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo en esa hoja gastada que había quedado clavada en la columna vertebral del monstruo. 

Inhala... pero el aire que entraba no era suficiente. Exhala... y con ese respiro sus piernas se doblaron solas, caía lentamente, el horizonte se desvanecía ante sus ojos.  
Pero el impacto en su suelo nunca llegó, alguien lo sostuvo, el abrazo se sentía cálido; y lentamente la brisa cambiaba su aroma... el horrible olor a muerte quedaba atrás, opacado por el dulce aroma del polen, la fragancia de las verónicas del campo.  
\- Buen trabajo, Levi... - la voz de aquella persona que lo sostenía en sus manos, quien tenía sus labios muy cerca de su oído, susurraba.  
\- ¿Erwin..? Llegas tarde, bastardo.. Te perdiste del espectáculo... - su mirada estaba perdida, porque no podía mirar a aquel que estaba detrás suyo, no podía mirar ese brazo que se entrelazaba en su costado, no podía mover un ápice de su cuerpo – Eren... dale unas buenas patadas al crío de mi parte... no creo que pueda moverme un buen rato. 

Inhalaba... el mestizo olor de las hojas muertas y del profundo perfume de las flores, exhalaba... y las lágrimas se fugaron con su aliento. El viento les hizo conversación por un momento, quizá nunca había puesto tanta atención a aquellos detalles: irónicamente ahora podía sentir todos los aspecto de ese instante, cada centímetro de su piel acariciado por el ósculo del otoño, tan frío pero tan tibio; Cuan grave y profunda era la voz del comandante que resonaba en su interior, la presión de su abrazo sobre su cuerpo, el cálido aliento soplando en su oído, el latido de su corazón sincronizado con el de su acompañante, la humedad de aquellas gotitas que se resbalaban por su cuello.  
\- Erwin... - y con ese susurro se percató de que no podría mirarle, que sólo podría recordar el azul de sus ojos, el dorado de su cabello, cada facción de su rostro – yo... - pero no pudo decir más, las palabras estaban atrapadas, no quería aceptar que no tendría oportunidad de decir nada más, que no podría verlo otra vez, que no podría abrazarlo, besarlo. Por que cualquier cosa que dijera sería una maldita despedida.  
\- Lo se, Levi... lo sé... - y el abrazo se estrechó. No quería dejarlo ir. Pero sabía que no importaba cuanto se aferrara a él, no podía retener su alma, no podía contener las verdaderas alas de la libertad.  
\- Erwin... ¿Porqué hace tanto... jodido frío...?

Inhaló... y todo lo que conocía, sabía, recordaba y amaba inundó su cuerpo; exhaló... y su libertad se escapó con el viento, a un mundo vasto, sin murallas, sin miedo, sin dolor. 

 

*****

\- ¡Cállense de una buena vez...! Son molestos... - frunció el ceño, era como despertar de un largo sueño.  
Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, la intensa y cálida luz dorada del sol llenó sus ojos. El cielo azul estaba tan claro, tan limpio... y ese olor a verónicas era mil veces más potente de lo que recordaba.  
Lentamente se incorporó y frente a él vio aquellos escandalosos que lo habían despertado a aplausos. Quedó atónito...  
\- Petra... Ouro... - Y sus ojos recorrieron todos esos rostros sonrientes, tan familiares, cómo los había extrañado. Gunter, Erd, Mike, Nanaba, incluso sus amigos de la infancia.... todos estaban ahí, un incontable grupo de personas que emanaban paz.  
Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, buscaba aquella persona que lo había estado sosteniendo en aquella pesadilla. Pero todo lo que le rodeaba era un hermoso campo de verónicas.  
\- ¡Capitán...! - entonces entendió... - ¡Bienvenido a casa..! - fue Petra quien rompió el silencio.  
Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del capitán. Se puso de pie con tanta facilidad que había olvidado lo que era el cansancio o el dolor, miró aquellas flores bajo sus pies. Inhaló... y sintió dentro de él que aquel campo era la materialización del amor que había dejado allá “Erwin.... te estaré esperando aquí... ” . Entonces miró a aquellos impacientes rostros.  
\- Si... estoy en casa – y pronto todos se acercaron, riendo y aplaudiendo – ¡son muy escandalosos, cállense! - pero incluso al decir esas palabras, seguía sonriendo.  
“No me hagas esperar mucho...” y Exhaló... porque sabía que sin él a su lado, no podía aún entender lo que era la libertad con toda la extensión e infinidad de su significado.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería escribir algo que estaba inspirada... espero que les guste mucho y los emocione tanto como yo me emocioné al escribirlo. 
> 
> No tengo corrector de ortografía, espero no haber escrito una barrabasada. 
> 
> Su tiempo leyéndolo es de gran aprecio para mi. Los amo.


End file.
